


That 3 Relationship Thing

by beneathameteorshower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimentation, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower
Summary: Tooru and Iwaizumi used to spend lots of time together but lately Tooru has gone through one girlfriend after another.  Iwaizumi is jealous.  Enter Midori, Tooru's newest girlfriend...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never tried anything like this before. These characters just bugged me until I wrote them down. Midori is not from the Haikyuu universe but I wanted to ship Iwa and Tooru with a girl and there are so few girls in Haikyuu and none were quite right and poor Yachi gets shipped with everybody! The best way to describe Midori is she is as smart like Yachi but with a large dose of the sun (Hinata) in her with instead of an obsession with volleyball an over-the-top work ethic. So please treat her kindly as well as me.

Midori waltzed into the gym .  "I'm here!, she announced her presence loudly and happily.  Tooru's mouth quirked with amusement as he leaned over to ruffle her mussed up hair bringing his face too close to hers.

"Don't you need to change out of your baseball uniform? Though I do admit that helmet hair looks kinda cute."

"Honestly Tooru, You never change until I get here so then I would just have to wait for you and that is just a waste of time.  This way we can change at the same time."

Tooru leered at her "Absolutely no need to go back to your gym lets change together as you say."

Midori huffed and aimed a punch at him which he nimbly dodged but then she got him with a pinch to his ticklish side on the rebound.  "And that's for calling me helmet hair!"

"Well, I didn't exactly call you helmet hair, I just said you had it.... helmethairchan."

Iwazumi glowered at their obvious flirting from the other side of the court where he was practicing.    Midori was the latest in Tooru's long line of girlfriends that he had started dating at the start of highschool.  Before that in middle high Iwazumi and Tooru had pretty much hung out constantly together.   But now their time together was punctuated with one girl after another.  The girlfriends never seemed to last long.   They always seemed to break up with Tooru  after a month or two.   And then Tooru would come crawling back to him all sad and asking for comfort.  And the form of comfort Tooru always asked for....      Iwazumi spiked the ball hard into the floor making a resounding smack that echoed through the gym so loud that the other team members still practicing in the gym stared at him.  Tooru and Midori were already gone.  Well thank god for that.  Frankly, Midori puzzled Iwaizumi.  She was not at all Tooru's usual type of girl.  Tooru always  went for the tall, long-haired, elegant girls, who spent a long time on their looks and were obsessed with the conventions of dating.  They mostly never came to the gym and when they did they came in perfect form, and certainly not all sweaty with "helmet hair" for god sake.  Midori was short with short hair and bounced around with energy not seeming to care for conventions at all.  And that was another thing, the girls Tooru usually went out with usually either ignored Iwaizumi or didn't even really register him.  Midori on the other hand the times when he was with Tooru would look right at Iwazumi and talk to him flashing a full direct smile at him like he was important, like she saw him as a fully formed person.  Also Tooru interacted with Midori differently.  Usually Tooru wore this mask of sweetness and politeness with his girlfriends attending to their every need.  This more than anything else drove Iwaizumi crazy.  But with Midori, he acted more like a  kid, silly and teasing, more open and happy, more if Iwaizumi admitted it to himself like Tooru.  It was like Tooru was dating a kid sister or something.  Iwaizumi idly wondered if Tooru actually was attracted to her or if he just enjoyed having fun with her.

To lwaizumi's annoyance, Midori started coming over quite frequently just as the volleyball practice was ending and hanging out as the baseball practice usually ended earlier.  The other teammates seemed to take to Midori quickly as she laughed and joked and soon she was an accepted presence in the gym.  Iwaizumi was amazed to find out her enthusiasm for inane competitions and silliness matched many of his teammates.  Any competition and Midori was right there either ridiculously joining in or cheering on the competetitors.    She would also, to Iwa's dismay, often seek Iwaizumi out to talk to him.  She would ask him all manner of questions that just seemed to pop in her head from "What was Tooru like as a kid?" "Do you have any siblings?" to  "Do you think a pineapple or a kiwi is a more perfect fruit? "  Despite himself, Iwaizumi felt himself softening toward her and stopped trying so hard to avoid her.

  
Sometimes Midori would come over to talk about Tooru, "Tooru's really gloomy this week, why?" or "Tooru's seems stressed but won't tell me why."  And Iwaizumi would explain to her that Tooru was obsessing about a particular team, or individual and was driving himself crazy over it or Tooru had missed 3 serves in a row in a practice match.. etc.  And Midori would always get really thoughtful and then Iwaizumi would watch her go back and try to draw Tooru out of his funk little by little until sometimes Iwa would be amazed that Tooru would completely give up on his funk and chase Midori down for whatever atrocity she had just committed to him.  Or if she was unsuccessful with him she would come back to Iwaizumi and say "Can't get anywhere with Tooru, I'm passing this one to you.", and then a pause "Please don't hurt him"  
  
It was just a few weeks later that Midori had earned some free tickets to the water park where she worked and invited Tooru and Iwaizumi to go along along with a girlfriend of hers.  Iwaizumi was a bit leery of going but he did really enjoy water parks and in the end said yes.    To Iwaizumi's surprise he really enjoyed himself drawn along by Midori's boundless energy proudly showing off where she worked like she owned it.  They stopped by the food stand where Midori worked and Tooru proudly proclaimed that Midori was the best corndog maker in all of Japan.  Iwa wanted to know what a corn dog was and Midori grabbed two off the stand and gave one to Iwa and one to her friend.   Iwa bit in and was surprised by the hotdog in the middle.  "This is kinda good" and Midori looked proud.

The next week they were finishing a practice session at the gym.  Midori's baseball practice must have ended early because she came to watch the second half having changed and showered first, Iwaizumi noticed.   She was cheering unabashedly for their team whooping when they made a good spike or receive or if Tooru made a particularly good play, putting as much energy into the cheering as Midori seemed to put into everything.  There were a few other people watching and Midori's cheering seemed to be contagious and they started cheering much more spiritedly then before.  Iwaizumi could tell his team was enjoying the attention working a bit harder for it.  He surprised himself by spiking a ball particularly hard too fast for the receivers on the other side.  That earned a high-five from his teammates.

After the practice match where they had blown the competition away Midori came down to congratulate them. 

"Let's go out to celebrate!"

"It was only a practice match, Michan", Tooru looked amused.

"Doesn't matter.  Let's do karaoke!"

"Ooh count me in for karaoke", Takahiro said.  "Kindaichi you come too."

"OK, I guess if Michan wants too", Tooru said with a grin.

Midori turned to Iwaizumi.  "Iwaizumi, you should come too."

Iwaizumi turned a shade pink from this direct invitation from a girl even if it was Tooru's girlfriend.  But before he could respond Tooru had grabbed him and said "Yes, Iwachan will come too!"

Iwaizumi growled at Tooru "I didn't say that Trashykawa"

Midori looked directly at him and said "Won't you come?"

Iwaizumi looked down and kindof mumbled "oh alright."

"Great!"

In the end most of the volleyball team came and Midori ran back to the baseball field to gather any girls on the team that hadn't left yet and they ended up with quite a crowd at the karaoke.

Iwaizumi had found a table by himself in the back and was actually finding sitting there kindof relaxing watching his teammates make fools of themselves singing their hearts out up front.  Midori was up front too but after a while she came over to his table and smiled at him sliding in a seat next to him.  "It's fun isn't it.. watching them sing."

Iwaizumi couldn't help smiling at her, "its ok."

"That was a  great spike you threw today.  I mean you threw a lot of great spikes today but the one that zinged  through the blockers.  I swear the ball went flat when it hit the floor."

Iwaizumi grunted. "If it did then it wasn't properly inflated"

Midori laughed, "Well maybe I  exaggerate a little bit"

She was quiet musing a bit and then "Volleyball is just the funnest to watch.  Its so showy with the ball zooming all over the place.  I mean schwing and schwoom, she gestured this way and that with her hands."

Iwaizumi snorted, laughing at her.  You know you talk like some guys I know."

"What?", Midori looked a bit confused.  "Anyways, it kinda puts my sport, baseball, to shame.  Baseball's so slow."

"Baseball's ok."

Midori perked up.  "really? Do you follow baseball??"

"Well, I used to watch the games on tv," Iwaizumi mumbled " but now it seems like volleyball takes up all of my time'

Just then the song changed and Tooru who had been waiting his turn went up surrounded by three girls.   The girls were crowding around Tooru and Tooru looked like he was loving it crooning out some song and they were the backup singers.  Iwaizumi felt that surge of annoyance that he always felt when Tooru was flirting with girls, which was really odd he thought since he was sitting with Tooru's official girlfriend.  Shouldn't she be the one who was annoyed. He looked at her and said slowly, "Does it bother you with Tooru all surrounded by girls like that?"

"No not really."Midori said.

 Iwaizumi looked at her surprised.  She looked relaxed, not like she was lying or putting on a show. "Why not?"

"Well..  I trust Turo".

Iwaizumi looked at her surprised.  Then he thought about it.  "You know I think you're right", he said slowly.  "Tooru had a lot of girlfriends, but he's never cheated on any of them."  Well no girlfriends anyway.  Whatever Iwaizumi and Tooru's relationship was didn't count as girlfriends and Iwaizumi knew Tooru didn't  consider it cheating when he constantly abandoned Iwaizumi for a new girlfriend.   It was more like serial slaughter.

Midori looked really pleased to hear Iwaizumi saying something good about Tooru for once.  "Yeah, when he first confessed to me I thought he was some sortof player and I declined him outright but then he was persistant and well he really made me laugh and I gave him a chance and now I don't think he's like that at all."

Tooru confessed to Midori?? Tooru who was constantly surrounded by girls and always getting confessions went out of his way to confess to Midori.  That was certainly news to Iwaizumi.  Surprising news.

Just then three giggling girls approached and pulled Midori out of her chair. A few furtive glances were cast at Iwaizumi and he wondered why girls often looked at him like they were scared of him. "Midori, we're all going to sing YMCA and you have to join us!  We need an M!"  Midori smiled and popped out of her chair.  "ABSOLUTELY!"  she yelled with enthusiasm.  "We will smash it!"  And off they went.  Iwaizumi sortof internally groaned and wondered why he was attracted to the crazy ones.

It was sometime later, when Tooru slid down next to Iwaizumi still at the same table.  Somehow someone had gotten their hands on some alcohol and had spiked some punch that they were handing out.  Tooru had clearly had some as he immediately slumped down and leaned on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had had a couple cups himself which had only contributed to his feeling of relaxation.  

"Tooru sit up." Iwaizumi said pushing Tooru into a sitting position,.

Tooru pouted but sat up, focusing on Iwaizumi.  

"That was a really great spike you made today, Iwachan"

Iwaizumi snorted, "This again."

Tooru looked confused "What?"

"Nevermind"

Tooru was silent then leaned on Iwaizumi again snuggling in, in a totally inappropriate manner.  
"Tooru!  stop.  Look your girlfriend is right up there.  He gestured to Midori who was singing again.  In fact, Midori had been singing almost constantly since she had been hijacked for the YMCA song.  Iwaizumi wondered how her throat wasn't totally sore.

"I know"  Tooru perked up totally missing Iwaizumi's point.  "Isn't she great!"  Tooru beamed.  
Tooru leaned his head against Iwaizumi's chest, his thigh pressed against Iwaizumi's and something in Iwaizumi just snapped.  He would punish Tooru.

He let his voice go all gravelly and low the way he knew Tooru liked it and moved his mouth to Tooru's ear letting his lips brush against his lobe and whispered.  "I really want to fuck you right now"

Tooru reacted like he had been hit.  He jumped back out of his seat standing his alcohol haze seeming to be clearing, his breathing fast. Iwaizumi's eyes were black pinning him.  He colored red all the way up to his face. "You know I can't right now. It.. it.. wouldn't be appropriate." And then he fled.

Iwaizumi smirked.  Tooru might be gone now but he knew Tooru well enough to know that little suggestion  would stay with Tooru taunting him until Tooru did whatever it was he did that made all the girls break up with him and then come crawling back to Iwaizumi begging for it.  Iwaizumi felt self-satisified for about a minute when he looked up to see Midori still singing happy and blissful and unaware.  Midori saying "I trust Tooru" came unbidden to his mind and it felt like he'ld been punched in the gut, guilt flooding his mind.  He had patiently waited for Tooru through all those other girls.  Had he really just broken up Tooru with the best, nicest girlfriend he had ever had, whom he Iwaizumi actually liked, who brought out the best in Tooru.  Could he fix this?  He could throw Tooru up against a wall and threaten him not to break up with Midori.  When just the idea of throwing Tooru up against the wall sent a shiver of pleasure through his body he knew he was royally fucked.  Shit. Shit. Shit.  Iwaizumi groaned and covered his head with his hands.  He vowed to no more underage drinking.  He vowed to no more lusting  after Tooru.  Maybe Tooru would be stronger than he thought.  Please Tooru be strong.  Please don't break her heart.  
  
\-------  
  
It was a couple of weeks later when they passed out another wave of tickets to the waterpark Midori worked for.  Midori as always was a top performer at her job and scored the tickets no problem.   Two tickets plus herself.  She knew just what she would do with them.  She had noticed a strain between Iwaizumi and Tooru lately.  And Tooru often seemed jumpy, distracted.  She put it down to whatever was going on between the two boys.  Well she Midori was going to fix it!  They had had such fun at the water park last time.   She was sure going there would smooth over whatever was going on between them.  

Midori was nervous inviting them.  First of all was the trouble of getting them into the same spot at the same time.   They had definitely been avoiding each other lately.  Midori solved that by going to a practice early.  Tooru was still throwing balls for Iwaizumi to spike at practice.  That was required.  As soon as they were done with practice Iwaizumi headed right off the court and she knew he was going to the locker room fast.  Quick,  she would loose her chance as soon as he entered the boys locker room.  She grabbed his hand.  He looked so flummoxed and surprised that she had grabbed his hand that she turned completely red.  "Uh please Iwaizumi can you wait a minute. "  She kindof pulled him over to Tooru.  Both boys were now staring at her.  God why did she have to notice how big and tall they were right now.  Both boys loomed over her and she felt really tiny.   "umm well I got two more free tickets to the water park and we had such fun last time I thought we could go again."  She rushed through the sentence words tumbling over each other.  

Iwaizumi was staring down at her.  She was so nervous she was trembling a bit but was braving through.  Jesus, It was exactly in moments like this,  when Midori was being both timid and brave that Iwaizumi got such a strong desire to kiss her.  She had such beautiful lips.  He mentally shook himself.  Couldn't he find someone normal to be attracted to.  Really anyone else, not his best friend and not his best friend's girlfriend.  
He looked up and he caught Tooru looking at him both surprised and speculative.  Tooru looked away immediately but Iwaizumi flinched.  What had Tooru seen.  Tooru who was so good at reading people.  Well he would hear about it later he guessed if Tooru ever stopped avoiding him.  
But then Tooru was smiling widely and he scooped Midori up and kissed her.  "I think thats an excellent idea!  Lets all go to the water park.  Iwachan will come too.  Thank you Michan"

Iwaizumi growled on reflex "I didn't say I would come, Trashykawa!"

Midori tugged on Iwaizumi's sleeve and said "won't you come?"

Iwaizumi blushed and felt a strong sense of deija vu as he mumbled "yeah ok".

  
\------------------------------------------------

  
When the day of the waterpark arrived Iwaizumi was nervous.  But when the others arrived meeting him at the gate they both were in high spirits.  Tooru was all happiness and excitement like the last two weeks of avoiding Iwaizumi hadn't happened.  As soon as the gates opened Tooru was rushing them over to this ride and that ride.  Despite himself, the good spirits of the other two had an effect on Iwaizumi and soon he was enjoying himself too.  They went down all the slides.  Midori had screamed her head off going down the tallest of the slides on her belly.  Iwaizumi and Tooru competed going down to see who could get to the bottom first. Iwaizumi won by a hair.  And then there was the wave pool where they got into a huge splash fight.  Midori had totally gotten Tooru when he picked her up in revenge and threw her into the deeper water.  Then Iwaizumi picked Tooru up and threw him.  Well fair's fair.  But then a moment later Tooru was rising out of the water right next to Iwaizumi the dewdrops glistening on his muscled body and Iwaizumi felt a moment of desire which he  immediately tried to suppress.  But Oikawa had caught the look and was returning the look in an inviting way.  WHAT THE HELL OIkawa! Iwaizumi thought. What happened to that wouldn't be appropriate right now.  What happened to fleeing?  Tooru smirked and stretched holding Iwaizumi's gaze and then dived back into the water swimming easily over to Midori.

"Lets dry off and get changed and have lunch and then we can hit the dry part of the park after lunch."

Everyone agreed.  

"And I have something important to discuss over lunch"

Both Iwaizumi and Midori looked at Tooru surprised.  

Iwaizumi was suspicious.  Tooru was looking like he did on the court, when he was using all his people to the fullest totally in control, pleased with himself and scheming.  What the hell was Tooru plotting?  And Midori wasn't much better.  She was not paying any attention to Tooru looking internally happy, smiling to herself and generally looking like all her schemes whatever they were had come to success.  Whatever the two were plotting it wasn't the same thing, and that made Iwaizumi even more nervous.  Tooru had asked Midori if there was somewhere in the park less crowded they could eat .  Now Iwaizumi was carrying a huge pile of corn dogs and drinks and fries and cotton candy and a candied apple that one of Midori's coworkers had thrown in from Midori's "american style" food stand that she worked at and Midori was leading them right through an employee's only sign to the corner of the park.  And why the hell was he carrying all the food.  It hadn't started out that way.  Midori had taken a big pile of it for herself to carry and Tooru had come and almost wrestled it out of her hands saying "Let me carry this for you".  And then Tooru had seen one of those photo opportunity placards and dumped it on Iwaizumi who was already carrying all the drinks and desserts and run off to have Midori take multiple pictures of him as he posed which she did with relish.  

Midori grabbed a corndog from Iwaizumi's pile and was sucking on it distractedly and Iwaizumi got caught up in watching her until she chomped down on a huge bite.  "

Vicious!", Tooru said amusedly. 

"What?"  Midori looked up. 

"Oh nothing", Tooru grinned.  "Iwachan I took a photo if you want it."   Iwaizumi glared at Tooru but there was nothing he could really do to Tooru with this huge pile of food in his arms.  They stepped out into an open corner with a filled with potted plants and trees.  

"This is it.  These are all my plants," Midori pointed.

"Yours??"

"Well not really I just water them on the weekends when the gardeners don't come.  But I like to pretend they are mine. This is where all the plants go to recover after blooming or those plants staged to be moved to a new place in the park."  
 There was a bench along the side.  Iwaizumi set the food down on it, and Tooru sunk down on the bench next to the food.  But Midori grabbed Iwaizumi's hand pulling him along with boundless energy and enthusiam pointing out the different plants, their names  and how they were doing.  She sunk before one slightly wilted plant and said sadly "And this is a butterfly bush which has beautiful yellow flowers when it blooms but  isn't doing so well, but I am rooting for him!"  Iwaizumi shook his head.  _Crazy...   but charming_.

Tooru was watching them amusedly. At last, perhaps taking pity on Iwaizumi he called them back.  "Hey the food is getting cold and plus I want to talk to you."

The two came back.  Iwaizumi grabbed a corn dog and kindof glared at Tooru, "What do you want to say?  Spill it, Oikawa"

  
"Well.. " Tooru gathered his thoughts,  "It's been really fun today, the three of us together."

   
Midori huffed in agreement.  Iwaizumi was silent wondering where the hell Tooru was going with this.

Tooru continued looking  nervous, "And I really love what Midori and I have together.  We have so much fun together.  But I also really love Iwaizumi and when the three of us are together we seem to have even more fun together and I was wondering Midori if we could invite Iwaizumi to join us. And since also Midori likes Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi likes Midori I thought it might work."

Midori was staring at Tooru.  "Join us like in our relationship?  You mean like a threesome?  Like boyfriend/boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Yes, like a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship but with three people."

"Would it be exclusive?"

"Yes."

"In what way do you love Iwaizumi?"

"What?" It was Tooru's turn to look uncomfortable.

"You said you loved Iwaizumi, in what way?" Tooru turned beat red and glanced at Iwaizumi then his eyes got big and he was off the bench and over the other side fast putting the bench between himself and Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi looked like he was going to kill Tooru.  Probably the only reason he hadn't yet was Midori's presence.

Midori looked at Iwaizumi too and her eyes got big.  Iwaizumi was looking like he was about to murder Tooru. But then something in her heart just flipped and she felt suffused with a wave of affection for Iwaizumi..   Oh hell she thought I'm just going to go for it.  She took a big breath and hoping Iwaizumi didn't murder her too, she stepped in front of him.  "Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi!  She tugged on his sleeve.  Slowly he looked down at her.  She turned red.  "I think it might be nice, I mean the three of us."  Oh she could feel herself trembling but persisted "I mean Tooru was right.  I do like you", she said realizing it was true.  She felt the heat rising to her face.

She felt pinned by Iwaizumi's steely gaze, her heart beating fast in her chest.  Then his gaze softened and he was bending down drawing her into a kiss.  lf she thought her heart was beating fast before it was going crazy now.  Iwaizumi's kiss was rough, hard, demanding, making her want more whispering to her of danger and kinds of pleasure she hadn't experienced yet.  She responded subconsiously kissing him back hard leaning in for more until he broke it off leaning back and smiling at her.  "Ok", he said his voice rough.

"What?", Midori was dizzy having a hard time focusing.  

Iwaizumi smirked "Ok, I'll try this relationship thing.. But are you sure you want to include this guy?", gesturing to Tooru.

It must have been because of her fog-clouded brain that she didn't recognize the jest in Iwaizumi's words and she answered seriously and simply "I love Tooru"  and then she immediately panicked at what she had just said.  For Iwaizumi's part the thought came unbidden to his mind "That makes two of us." and then  "Damn we're in trouble"

Midori was panicking.  Had she just said she loved Tooru.  Wasn't that over the top for dating for three months!  But then Tooru was there, his eyes gentle but with a bit of insecurity behind them his hands gentle as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.  "Is this true Michan? ", and then caught in that chocolate brown gaze, all she could do was nod.  Tooru looked super pleased and then he was kissing her.  That gentle familiar kiss his lips pressing against hers brushing against her mouth, gentle but never failing to send waves of pleasure through her body.  When Tooru released Midori she swayed.  

"I think I need to sit down".  And then strong arms were helping her to the bench.  She snuggled against a broad chest she wasn't sure who's.  And a strong arm was about her.  And someone was stroking her hair. And the world dissipated into warm colors around her and she let it not bothering trying to focus, feeling warm and happy.  "Well for Midori's sake I guess we shouldn't go STRAIGHT into a three-way" -- Tooru's voice, amused.  Then a loud smack.  "Ow!"  "I said not , we shouldn't, really Iwachan that was unneccesary"

  
THE END (of the beginning)


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I conceived of an ending and then when I went to write the characters did different things then what I conceived of. Mad at myself I went back and wrote the ending the way I originally conceived of it. This ending is sweet though so I am posting it and if anybody actually reads this I am curious which ending they think is better.

\--- Alternate ending I wrote first taking place right after Tooru noticed Iwaizumi looking murderous and jumped over the bench, what would have happened if Midori had not looked at Iwaizumi but had taken off running instead.. which really she almost did. It's sweet so I included it.

"I've got to think about it", Midori said, taking off at a run.

_Great_ , thought Tooru. _That leaves me alone with a murderous Iwaizumi._

But Iwaizumi didn't make a move on him. Instead he glared at Tooru and said "Well, answer her question."

"What question?"

"In what way do you love me?"

Tooru huffed, "You know how."

"I do not. I have never heard the word love leave your lips before except to refer to a favorite ice cream, song, or volleyball play"

"Oh well, the word love might be a little strong."

" Is it?"

"What?"

"Too strong?"

Tooru looked down at the ground and mumbled "no".

Iwaizumi's look softened. He pulled Tooru around the bench and mussed with his hair. "You know you royally screwed up today, springing that on a girl like that".

"Did I?" Tooru looked at him with big eyes. "I really like Midori."

"I know. I really like her too."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want her to come back?"

Iwaizumi looked at Tooru, "yeah" he said and he knew he meant it.

\--

It wasn't until three days later that Midori came back. She caught them as they were coming out of the morning practice session at the gym.

"Ok yes.", she said as if it hadn't been three days.

"What?", said Tooru.

They were moving with a stream of people moving out of the gym and Iwaizumi grabbed them and pulled them to a privater place in the schoolyard. _Jesus, these two! Iwaizumi wondered if the first time Tooru confessed to Midori he had yelled it across a crowded gym or spelled it out on a giant sign at her baseball game._

"Ok, tell us Midori", Iwaizumi said.

Midori took a breath. "Well I like you both and I thought yes I would try the three relationship thing", and then she paused "I mean if you both are really ok with it. It really needs to be a mutual thing", she said looking at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grinned "I think that would be lovely", and then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss must have gone a little too long for Tooru's liking because then he was there budging Iwaizumi and saying "Hey my turn". And then Tooru was kissing her and Midori felt herself going a bit dizzy but happy.

THE END  


End file.
